1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to semiconductor processing, and more specifically, to split gate devices.
2. Related Art
Split gate devices, which include both a select gate and a control gate, are typically used as bitcell storage devices within nonvolatile memory arrays. The use of a separate select gate for the bitcells in such arrays allows for improved isolation and reduced bitcell disturb during programming and reading of the bitcells. However, due to the length of the select gates and control gates, reduced drive current is obtained which degrades reading performance.